


Gemeinsamkeiten

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Chaptered, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Pre-Slash, References to Sex, Romance, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Two Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel hat sich gerade frisch getrennt und Boerne redet zu viel. Nadeshda hat einen kurzen, aber wichtigen Auftritt *** Thiel/Boerne Pre-Slash bis Slash</p><p>
  <i>"Sind Sie etwa sauer auf mich? Das ist völlig ungerechtfertigt, ich wollte Ihnen doch nur zu dieser Entwicklung gratulieren ..."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Boerne! Erstens sollten Sie davon überhaupt nichts wissen, und zweitens wäre das ja wohl nicht nötig gewesen vor den ganzen Kollegen!" Thiel war wirklich sauer. Warum war der andere nur so verflucht neugierig und redselig!</i>
</p><p><a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/4048.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a><</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kapitel 1 hat diesmal Farfie beta gelesen - vielen Dank!  
> Eigentlich sollte das ein Oneshot für die "Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen" werden, aber dann hat Farfie mich motiviert, noch ein zweites Kapitel dazu zu schreiben. Und dann war's mir ein bißchen zu lang für die Momentaufnahmen, und wird jetzt eine kurze eigenständige Geschichte.
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Es war einer dieser Montage, an denen er am liebsten gar nicht aufgestanden wäre. Thiel wünschte, er hätte sich wenigstens mit gutem Gewissen krank melden können. Aber wenn ihm nicht wirklich etwas fehlte, hatte er da leider immer Skrupel. Und krank war er ja nun nicht, nur völlig niedergeschlagen, nachdem ihm Stefan gestern Abend erklärt hatte, daß es wohl doch besser sei, "getrennte Wege zu gehen". Aus heiterem Himmel - sie waren gerade erst seit knapp drei Monaten zusammen, und Thiel hatte eigentlich gedacht, daß alles gut lief. Es war die erste längere Beziehung seit der Trennung von Susanne, und er hatte gehofft, er würde dieselben Fehler nicht noch einmal machen.

Natürlich war nicht alles ganz einfach gewesen - er hatte zum Beispiel gezögert, gleich seinen Kollegen von der Sache zu erzählen, was sie beide zu nervigen Täuschungsmanövern gezwungen hatte. Das lag zum Teil daran, daß er keine Lust auf dumme Kommentare hatte, sollte die Sache doch wieder auseinander gehen. Wenn er ehrlich war, spielte es aber auch eine Rolle, daß er gerade mit einem Mann zusammen war. Denn das führte seiner Erfahrung nach gleich zu dummen Kommentaren, indiskreten Nachfragen oder gar zu mehr oder weniger offener Kritik. Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, daß man ihm sicher zu einer Beziehung mit einer Frau gratuliert hätte, er sich aber für Stefan hätte rechtfertigen müssen. Noch dazu kannten die meisten seiner Kollegen Stefan, seit der an einer Fortbildung bei der Rechtsmedizin in Münster - "Professionelle Tatortsicherung" - teilgenommen hatte. Bei der Gelegenheit hatten sie sich wiedergesehen, nachdem sie sich nach der gemeinsamen Zeit in Hamburg aus den Augen verloren hatten. Und verliebt. Hatte er zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt gedacht. Inzwischen fragte er sich, ob er es vielleicht doch nur satt gehabt hatte, alleine zu sein.  
Auf jeden Fall hatte er wirklich gehofft, daß es diesmal etwas von Dauer sein würde. Aber der andere hatte schon nach drei Monaten genug gehabt. Genaugenommen waren es nicht einmal drei Monate, sondern fünf Wochenenden gewesen, die er in Hamburg beziehungsweise Stefan bei ihm in Münster verbracht hatte. Und an diesem Wochenende war dann auch schon wieder Schluß gewesen.

Thiel quälte sich schließlich doch aus dem Bett. Es half ja nichts. Er war wieder allein. Im Bad stand noch Stefans Zahnbürste, die er kurzerhand im Müll entsorgte. Sie hatten sich gestern Abend noch gestritten, und der andere war dann Hals über Kopf aufgebrochen. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sich in seiner Wohnung nicht noch mehr deprimierende Erinnerungsstücke fanden.

***

Zu allem Überfluß war es auch noch ein besonders hektischer Tag auf dem Präsidium. In seinem Büro ging es zu wie in einem Taubenschlag, denn in ihrem aktuellen Fall überschlugen sich gerade die Ereignisse. Er mußte sich ziemlich beherrschen, um nicht alle fünf Minuten jemanden anzuschnauzen. Obwohl er sein Bestes gab, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie gereizt und deprimiert er war, hatte Nadeshda ihm schon besorgte Blicke zugeworfen.

Mitten in die Teambesprechung, in der sie versuchten, einen Überblick über die neuen Spuren und Zeugenaussagen zu gewinnen, platzte dann auch noch Boerne mit wichtigen neuen Erkenntnissen. Und Boerne war im Augenblick der letzte, den er sehen wollte. Thiel war ihm heute Morgen im Hausflur nur knapp entwischt, als sein Nachbar ihn auf den Lärm am gestrigen Abend angesprochen hatte. Seine Laune besserte sich auch nicht dadurch, daß die Spuren, die der Pathologe an der Leiche entdeckt hatte, ihren Hauptverdächtigen wieder entlasteten. Was Boerne ihm natürlich wortreich unter die Nase reiben mußte. Nach wenigen Minuten platzte ihm der Kragen, und er unterbrach Boernes Monolog.   
"Wir haben jetzt wirklich genug über ihre überragenden rechtsmedizinischen Fähigkeiten gehört! Wie wär's, wenn Sie wieder in Ihren Leichenbunker verschwinden und zur Abwechlung mal was zur Lösung des Falls beitragen?!"  
Boerne sah ihn ziemlich überrascht an. "Mein Gott, da hat aber jemand einen Tag erwischt. Ich weiß gar nicht, was Sie haben, Thiel. Es wurde doch höchste Zeit, daß Sie diesen Haverkamp in die Wüste geschickt haben. Andere Mütter haben auch Söhne ..."

Im ersten Moment dachte Thiel, er hätte sich verhört. Aber an den Gesichtern der anderen sah er, daß Boerne wohl genau das gesagt hatte, was er verstanden hatte. Und was er damit meinte, konnte sich ganz offensichtlich auch jeder zusammenreimen. Er merkte, wie er die Fäuste ballte, und wußte, daß er schleunigst hier raus mußte. Entweder das, oder er würde Boerne vor den versammelten Kollegen eine scheuern. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, stürmte aus dem Büro hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Im Verhörraum ließ er sich gegen die Tür sinken und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Jetzt hatte ihn gleich alles auf einmal erwischt, was er vermeiden wollte. Seine Mitarbeiter und Kollegen wußten, daß er nicht nur Frauen mochte, und daß man ihn gerade sitzen gelassen hatte. Super. Es war nur ein geringer Trost, daß der Ärger die Trauer etwas in den Hintergrund drängte. Thiel setzte sich und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Ewig konnte er hier nicht bleiben. Er mußte zurück und weitermachen. Hoffentlich war wenigstens Boerne in der Zwischenzeit wieder in seinen Leichenkeller zurückgekrochen. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, wie er die unvermeidlichen Nachfragen am geschicktesten vermeiden konnte, hörte er die Tür leise aufgehen. Oh nein, Nadeshda war ihm nachgekommen ...

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er zu seiner Überraschung Boerne. Den Gesichtsausdruck des andern konnte er überhaupt nicht einordnen. Hatte sein Kollege etwa tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen?

Boerne räusperte sich. "Ihre ... Nadeshda da findet, ich müßte mich entschuldigen. Mein lieber Schwan, die kann ja ganz schön laut werden. Hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut."

"Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe, das wäre mir schon Entschuldigung genug." brummte Thiel. Von daher wehte also der Wind. Er hätte sich denken können, daß Nadeshda ihm beispringen würde. Entgegen jeder Erwartung fühlte er sich dadurch ein wenig besser. Boerne ließ ihn natürlich nicht in Ruhe, und entschuldigt hatte er sich genaugenommen auch nicht. Stattdessen redete er weiter.

"Sind Sie etwa sauer auf mich? Das ist völlig ungerechtfertigt, ich wollte Ihnen doch nur zu dieser Entwicklung gratulieren ..."

"Boerne! Erstens sollten Sie davon überhaupt nichts wissen, und zweitens wäre das ja wohl nicht nötig gewesen vor den ganzen Kollegen!" Thiel war wirklich sauer. Warum war der andere nur so verflucht neugierig und redselig!

"Du meine Güte. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß niemand wissen soll, daß Sie schwul sind." Boerne, der eben noch ein kleines bißchen betreten gewirkt hatte, strahlte nun schon wieder die gewohnte Überheblichkeit aus.

"Ich bin nicht schwul ..." Nicht daß das Boerne überhaupt etwas anging. Eigentlich hätte er auf diese Herausforderung überhaupt nicht reagieren sollen. Aber er hatte keine Lust, sich von dem andern - oder sonst jemandem - so einfach in eine Schublade stecken zu lassen.

"Schwul, bi - für den gemeinen Hetero ist das doch alles eins."

"Und ich darf annehmen, zu dieser Gruppe zählen Sie sich nicht." Er meinte das nicht wirklich ernst - es war einfach nur die erste halbwegs schlagfertige Antwort, die ihm einfiel.

"Nein. Wir haben anscheinend doch noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten. Nur daß ich im Gegensatz zu Ihnen keinen Grund sehe, mich zu verstecken."

Thiel sah Boerne ungläubig an. Unglaublich, wie der andere es in zwei Sätzen schaffte, nicht nur seinen Schuß ins Blaue zu bestätigen, sondern ihn gleichzeitig schon wieder zu beleidigen. Er konzentrierte sich erstmal auf die Beleidigung. "Was soll denn das jetzt heißen? Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht erinnern, daß Sie schon mal einen Mann zu einem offiziellen Ereignis mitgebracht hätten."

"Das stimmt zwar, aber das liegt nur daran, daß ich die betreffenden Männer ungeachtet ihres Geschlechts nirgends mit hin nehmen würde.", erklärte Boerne nonchalant. "Jetzt sehen Sie mich nicht so entsetzt an, Thiel. Kann ja nicht jeder so ein Romantiker sein wie Sie."

Entsetzt war vielleicht übertrieben, aber etwas entgeistert war er schon. Er konnte sich Boerne irgendwie nicht so richtig beim Abschleppen von One-Night-Stands vorstellen. Andererseits - sie kannten sich jetzt schon einige Jahre, und in der Zeit hatte der andere jedenfalls keine längere Beziehung gehabt. Er hatte die ein oder andere Frau angegraben, allerdings ohne Erfolg, dachte Thiel ein bißchen boshaft. Kein Wunder, wer würde schon etwas mit so einem schnöseligen, anstrengenden, schwatzhaften ... Schnösel anfangen wollen. Selbst wenn er manchmal unterhaltsam sein konnte. Gelegentlich sogar unerwartet nett. Und auch gar nicht so übel aussah. Langweilig wurde es einem mit Boerne jedenfalls nie, das mußte man ihm zugutehalten.

"Thiel ..." Boerne schnippte mit den Fingern vor seinem Gesicht. "Sind Sie jetzt in eine Schreckstarre gefallen oder was?"

"Warum haben Sie Ihr Glück eigentlich nie bei mir probiert?" Das war jetzt sehr unvermittelt aus ihm heraus geplatzt, aber da Boerne ja angeblich nicht besonders wählerisch war, warum hatte er ihn dann nie gefragt?

"Jetzt seien Sie nicht albern, Thiel. Sie suchen doch ganz offensichtlich was Festes, und ich definitiv nicht."

"Bindungsscheu, hm."

"Freiheitsliebend."

Das klang eine Spur zu selbstbewußt, um die ganze Wahrheit zu sein. Boerne hatte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und schien damit ausdrücken zu wollen, daß zu dem Thema alles gesagt war. Aber Thiel hatte gerade erst angefangen, sich für die Idee zu erwärmen. Die nächste Feststellung traf er deshalb auch nur noch halb zum Spaß. "Dafür sind Sie bei mir aber ganz schön anhänglich. Und das schon seit Jahren, wenn ich es mir recht überlege ..."

Zum ersten Mal im Verlauf dieses Gesprächs schien Boerne etwas peinlich zu sein. "Das ist doch völliger Unsinn ... ich weiß gar nicht worauf Sie hinaus wollen ..."

Ha. In die Enge getrieben. Thiel spürte einen Anflug von Euphorie, der nicht allein daher kam, daß er gerade dabei war, ein Wortgefecht gegen Boerne zu gewinnen. "Ich will darauf hinaus, daß Sie meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet haben."

Boerne sah ihn überlegend an.

"Fragen Sie mich nochmal, wenn es Ihnen nicht mehr leid tut, Haverkamp abserviert zu haben."

Das erinnerte Thiel wieder an den Ausgangspunkt ihres Gesprächs, und die Freude von vorhin erhielt einen Dämpfer. Er sah zu Boden. "Er hat mich abserviert, wenn Sie's genau wissen wollen."

"Eben. Und sobald Sie zu der wesentlich zutreffenderen Einsicht gelangt sind, daß es Ihnen endlich gelungen ist, diesen Idioten wieder loszuwerden, können Sie nochmal fragen." Boernes Stimme klang, als meinte er das ernst.

Thiel mußte lächeln. Die Zukunft sah doch nicht mehr ganz so düster aus wie noch am Morgen. "Können Sie denn schon eine Prognose über die mögliche Antwort abgeben?"

"Nein, kann ich nicht." Boerne kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wenn es sicher ein Nein werden würde, hätten Sie doch gar nicht davon angefangen, oder?"

"Ich gehe jetzt. Und höre Sie schon gar nicht mehr." Boerne drehte sich um und ging tatsächlich Richtung Tür.

"Wenn ich's mir genau überlege, war es eigentlich wirklich höchste Zeit, Haverkamp loszuwerden ..."

"Pff. Das glaube ich Ihnen frühestens in zwei Wochen. Sie sind viel zu sentimental, um so schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen."

Und damit war er weg. Zwei Wochen ... am liebsten hätte er das Thema ja jetzt und hier mit Boerne geklärt. Aber vielleicht war es tatsächlich besser, einen Moment zu warten, bevor er sich ins nächste Abenteuer stürzte. Und abenteuerlich würde es sicher werden.

 

***

 

Als er ins Büro zurückging, waren die anderen alle weg. Nur Nadeshda war noch da, beschäftigte sich mit Schreibkram und machte einen angespannten Eindruck.

"Geht's wieder, Chef?" Die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Thiel war das ein bißchen peinlich, aber auf der anderen Seite freute er sich über ihre Anteilnahme.

"Haben Sie eben wirklich Boerne zur Schnecke gemacht, Nadeshda?"

"Das war ja wohl mal nötig! Alles kann er sich ja nun auch nicht erlauben, finde ich." Thiel mußte grinsen. Nadeshda klang jetzt noch so empört, daß er sich bildlich vorstellen konnte, wie sie Boerne angefahren hatte. Auf den ersten Blick traute man ihr das wirklich nicht zu, aber er wußte aus Erfahrung, daß sie sehr deutlich werden konnte, wenn sie richtig wütend war.

"Na, wenn es Sie tröstet, er war ganz schön geknickt. Also, für seine Verhältnisse."

"Idiot." Nadeshda wirkte immer noch ziemlich aufgebracht, beruhigte sich aber, vielleicht weil sie sah, daß es ihm inzwischen schon wieder deutlich besser ging.

"Wissen Sie, Chef ... Also, er ist zwar eine besserwisserische Nervensäge ... aber ... Ich wollte nur sagen, im Vergleich zu Haverkamp ... Also, Sie wissen doch hoffentlich, daß Boerne Sie ... ich bin mir da ganz sicher ..."

Das war ja nicht mitanzuhören ... Er unterbrach seine Kollegin lieber, bevor sie sich noch um Kopf und Kragen redete. "Ist schon gut, Nadeshda. Ich weiß was Sie meinen."  
Nadeshda sah enorm erleichtert aus. Und etwas rosiger als sonst. Er konnte einfach nicht anders als sie zu umarmen.  
"Danke."  
"Wofür?"  
"Fürs Zusammenfalten. Und daß Sie ihn mir hinterhergeschickt haben."

 

_* wird fortgesetzt *_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handlung: Zwei Wochen später ... als "Gemeinsamkeiten"  
> Warnungen: just fluff
> 
> Kommentar der Autorin:  
> Irgendwie hatte ich dann doch Lust, nach dem Ende weiterzuschreiben. Vor allem weil mich Farfie gedrängt hat ;) Mit der Veröffentlichung wollte ich euch nicht zwei Wochen warten lassen ...  
> Hinweise und Korrekturen verdanke ich bei Teil 2 vor allem Farfie und Jo. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Die nächsten Tage vergingen verflucht langsam. Die Zeit schlich nur so dahin. Thiel konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihm zwei Wochen jemals so lange vorgekommen waren - sein letzter Urlaub war im Vergleich dazu jedenfalls wie im Flug vergangen.  
Nach der Szene im Präsidium waren seine Kollegen ein paar Tage wie auf rohen Eiern um ihn herumgeschlichen. Allerdings hatte ihn niemand angesprochen oder eine dumme Bemerkung gemacht. Er hatte den starken Verdacht, daß er das Nadeshdas Auftritt Boerne gegenüber zu verdanken hatte. Letztendlich war es ihm aber egal, woran es lag - er war einfach froh, daß ihm irgendwelche Peinlichkeiten erspart blieben. Nach kurzer Zeit entspannten sich alle wieder, und die Zusammenarbeit lief eigentlich wie zuvor. Auch Boerne benahm sich wie immer, allerdings kam es Thiel so vor, als ginge ihm der andere aus dem Weg. Vielleicht lag das aber auch nur daran, daß er zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, gerne mehr von Boerne gesehen hätte. Die Geschichte mit Stefan hatte er darüber schon fast wieder vergessen.

Am Montagabend, zwei Wochen nach ihrem Gespräch im Präsidium, klingelte er an Boernes Tür. Er hatte mit sich gekämpft, ob er noch länger warten sollte, um nicht ganz so ... eifrig zu wirken. Aber er wollte einfach keinen Tag länger warten, und außerdem hätte Boerne sowieso durchschaut, daß er nur der Form halber jetzt noch einen oder zwei Tage länger gewartet hatte. Das wäre auch nicht besser gewesen.  
Es dauerte ganz schön lange, bis Boerne an der Tür war. Der andere sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Was wollen Sie denn hier, Herr Thiel?"  
Thiel fühlte sich einen Moment verunsichert. Hatte er da was falsch in Erinnerung? "Die zwei Wochen sind um ..."  
"Sind sie nicht. Wir haben uns montags unterhalten, und ich habe "in zwei Wochen" gesagt. Morgen sind es zwei Wochen!"  
"Wollen Sie jetzt wirklich mit mir über Begrifflichkeiten streiten?" Thiel holte tief Luft. Das war doch ... er hatte zwischenzeitlich ganz vergessen, wie anstrengend Boerne sein konnte. Soviel zur Realität. "Soll ich etwa morgen wiederkommen?!"  
"Nein ..."  
"Na also." Jetzt, da es endlich so weit war, wußte er plötzlich nicht mehr, wie er seine Frage formulieren sollte. Er ging verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch, um dann letztendlich bei einer ziemlich schwachen Alternative zu landen.  
"Und, wie sieht Ihre Antwort aus?"  
"Auf welche Frage?"  
"Boerne ..."  
"Sie können mich zum Essen einladen, wenn Sie wollen."  
Thiel war im ersten Moment verwirrt. Was? War das jetzt ein Ja, oder ein Nein, oder ein Vielleicht? "Was soll das werden, Boerne? Vor zwei Wochen klang das aber noch anders. Wieso zieren Sie sich denn jetzt so?"  
Boerne sah zu Boden, und Thiel hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, daß der andere ein bißchen verlegen war. Aber warum auf einmal? "Ich dachte, Sie suchen was Festes ...", murmelte Boerne schließlich.  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis der Groschen fiel. Als er fiel, konnte er vor Erleichterung und Freude kaum reden. Er hatte Angst, etwas furchtbar Dummes zu sagen. Boerne sah ihn immer noch nicht an, und ihm wurde plötzlich klar, daß der andere auf eine Antwort wartete. Er räusperte sich.  
"Sie hätten also gerne ... das ganz große Programm, verstehe ich Sie da richtig?"  
Boerne nickte.  
"Darf ich Sie dann heute Abend zum Essen einladen?"  
"Gerne. In einer Stunde?"  
"Das paßt. Ich hole Sie ab, in Ordnung?"  
"In Ordnung." Boerne sah erleichtert aus, und Thiel fühlte sich ein bißchen schwindelig vor Aufregung. Jetzt mußte er sich nur noch schnell überlegen, welches Lokal für diesen Anlaß angemessen war ...

 

***

 

Es war ihm offensichtlich gelungen, Boernes Geschmack zu treffen - wobei er den Verdacht hatte, daß der andere sich an diesem Abend ausnahmsweise einmal nicht beschwert hätte, selbst wenn er ihn mit zur nächsten Currywurstbude genommen hätte. Er hatte sich für seinen Lieblingsitaliener entschieden, auch, weil er dort häufiger hinging und das Lokal vertraut war. Heute konnte er allerdings vor Aufregung kaum etwas essen.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Thiel?" Boerne sah tatsächlich etwas besorgt aus. "Sie rühren Ihr Essen ja kaum an, und das kommt sonst ehrlich gesagt nie vor ..."  
Thiel fühlte sich ertappt. War es so offensichtlich, daß er ... "Ich ... ähm, ich bin ein bißchen angespannt."  
Boerne sah ihn an und schien nachzudenken. Dann legte er die Gabel beiseite, beugte sich zu Thiel hinüber, und küßte ihn. Thiel war im ersten Moment zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren. Da sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit befanden, war es ein ziemlich unschuldiger Kuß. Und ... irgendwie beruhigend. Er war sich plötzlich sicher, daß alles gut gehen würde. Gerade, als er sich so richtig mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, Boerne zu küssen, ließ der andere ihn wieder los und wich zurück.  
"Besser?"  
Thiel mußte kurz die Augen schließen, um sich zu sammeln. Das war doch noch ziemlich ungewohnt. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß ihn alle im Raum anstarrten. Vom Verstecken hielt Boerne offensichtlich wirklich nichts ... Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ihn natürlich niemand an. Außer Boerne.  
"Ja." Er griff schnell nach seiner Gabel und beschäftigte sich mit seinem Essen, um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Nachdem sich sein Pulsschlag beruhigt hatte, beschloß er, endlich die Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon den ganzen Abend auf der Zunge lag.

"Sagen Sie ... wäre es vielleicht möglich, daß ich Sie langsam mal duze?"  
"Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie. Das wäre irgendwann doch ein wenig peinlich geworden." Thiel glaubte im ersten Moment, er hätte sich verhört.  
"Wieso denn ich? Wieso ... hast du denn nicht gefragt, wenn es dir so lieber ist?"  
"Aber Thiel, das geht doch nicht. Du bist älter, und das Du muß immer der Ältere dem Jüngeren anbieten, es sei denn, einer von beiden ist eine Frau, dann muß sie das Du anbieten, unabhängig vom Alter ... natürlich gibt es auch noch kompliziertere Konstellationen, bei denen das nicht so ganz klar ist, aber bei uns ..."  
"Siezen wir uns etwa seit fünf Jahren, weil du dich an irgendwelche bescheuerten Anstandsregeln hälst, die außer dir kein Mensch kennt!?"  
Boerne sah ihn überrascht an, und Thiel wurde klar, daß der andere ihn ausnahmsweise nicht auf den Arm nahm. "Aber das weiß doch jeder."  
"Nein ... wirklich nicht."  
"Oh."

Danach wurde der Abend dann deutlich entspannter. Thiel vergaß zwischenzeitlich manchmal fast, daß sie eigentlich eine Verabredung hatten, während er mit Boerne über den aktuellen Fall und die Chancen von St. Pauli beim nächsten Spiel gegen Schalke redete. Aber nur fast, denn er wurde immer wieder daran erinnert, daß dieser Abend anders war. Wenn Boerne ihn anlächelte, und er ein Kribbeln im Bauch spürte zum Beispiel.

 

***

 

Er brachte Boerne bis zur Tür, was ein wenig albern war, da sie ja nebeneinander wohnten.  
"Tja dann ... gute Nacht." Thiel zögerte einen Moment. Aber auch wenn der andere die Sache offensichtlich langsam angehen wollte, ein weiterer Kuß - und diesmal ohne Publikum - sollte doch wohl akzeptabel sein. Als er sich vorbeugte, kam ihm Boerne entgegen. Unschuldig war jetzt wirklich nichts mehr. Wer war eigentlich auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, daß sie das Ganze langsam angehen lassen sollten? Er wurde schließlich nicht jünger, und sie hatten ohnehin schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren ...  
"Weißt du ... eigentlich kennen wir uns ja schon ziemlich lange ..."  
"Komm schon rein ..." Ehe er sich's versah, wurde er in die Wohnung gezogen und gegen die Wand gedrängt. O.K. ... langsam war gestern.

"Nicht daß ich mich beschweren würde ... aber wolltest du nicht ..." Er wurde unterbrochen, weil Boerne ihn wieder küßte. Als der andere zu seinem Hals wanderte, redete er weiter. "Ich bin nur überrascht ... ich dachte, ich müßte dich jetzt mindestens noch ins Kino, Theater, Oper oder sonstwohin schleppen ... und ganz ehrlich, ich glaube Oper, das schaffe ich nicht ..."  
"Thiel! Du bist doch sonst nicht so gesprächig! Jetzt ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Reden ..." Boerne sah ihn an, und Thiel mußte ihm ausnahmsweise zustimmen. Er ließ sich Richtung Schlafzimmer ziehen und war zum ersten Mal wirklich dankbar für Boernes Enthusiasmus und Ungeduld.

 

***

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er viel zu früh durch die Morgensonne geweckt. Boerne hatte nur die Vorhänge vorgezogen - das mußte er ihm noch austreiben, sonst bekam er nie mehr genug Schlaf. Ansonsten hatte er aber keinen Anlaß, sich zu beschweren. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber es gab tatsächlich einen Bereich, in dem Boerne absolut unkompliziert war.  
Noch mal einschlafen war nicht zu machen, obwohl es verlockend war, hier in Boernes Armen liegen zu bleiben. Er wollte sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung winden und ins Bad gehen, aber dabei weckte er den andern anscheinend und wurde festgehalten.  
"Guten Morgen." Sein Ohr bekam einen Kuß ab, und er mußte lachen.  
"Das kitzelt ..."  
"Kaum wach, und schon beschwerst du dich ..." Boerne klang noch ziemlich verschlafen.  
"Ich beschwere mich überhaupt nicht. Ich bin mit der Situation äußerst zufrieden."  
"Nur zufrieden?"  
Thiel mußte grinsen. "Was hattest du denn erwartet?"  
"Mehr Superlative ... Lobgesänge ... so was in der Art ..." Boerne hatte sich inzwischen halb aufgerichtet und sah auf ihn herab. Thiel zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küßte ihn.

...

"War das aussagekräftig genug?"  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher ... könntest du das nochmal wiederholen?"  
"Später ... Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deiner Freiheitsliebe aus?"  
"Ach ... Freiheit hatte ich eigentlich in den letzten Jahren genug ..."  
"Dachte ich mir doch."  
"Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?" Boerne versuchte empört auszusehen, was ihm aber kläglich mißlang. Stattdessen sah er verdächtig glücklich aus. Und das war auf jeden Fall einen weiteren Kuß wert, fand Thiel.

 

_*Blende*_


End file.
